Willing to Try
by Amy47101
Summary: Gold finds Crystal diary, and reads all the secrets that she keeps hidden away! Upon reading it, though, he realized that he was also willing to try for her... Happy B-Day, Crystal!


**A happy birthday to Crystal! Happy b-day Crys!**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon!**

o.0.o.0.o

_Willing to Try_

_April 30th, 2014_

_My Dad is gone... to busy with the business, I guess. Mom is to far to come home. Again, I'll be cooking some sort of instant meal with a tub of ice cream. Immature, I know, wallowing in my sorrows and bringing up my happiness with a huge bin of chocolate fudge ice cream. Surprisingly, Blue gave me that idea. "Ice cream," she lectured when she found out about my somewhat saddened mood. "Can fix all and any problem for a woman."_

_Surprisingly, I agreed with her._

_Back to the point, my Dad hates me. I never told anyone this, nor have I written it in this diary I received from Gold a couple years back as a Christmas present. I honestly swear that he only bought it for me to steal and read it. He'll never find it, though._

_But yeah, my Dad hates me. He owns this huge company that came up with some brand new version of the Pokégear-called the Cross-Transceiver, or something? I know that it's extremely popular in Unova, he even hired White's BW Agency to shoot a commercial for them. But he wanted a boy. A boy to inherit the company._

_How old-fashioned is that? Like I'm not good enough to be his child? Not smart enough to run a company? I've always received top grades, completed not only the Johto pokédex, but also the Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh pokédex. I'm working on Unova right now, but I am still the one and only person who holds the honor of completing it. The only one._

_It's never good enough._

_Dad walked away, and then my Mom just dropped out. I was basically on my own. While my mom was a teenager in a forty-year-olds body, I was a thirty-year-old woman in a sixteen-year-olds body._

_That's right, todays the big day. Sixteen years. And I'm alone. Again._

_I always try to think that it could be worse. I mean, I could be Blue or Silver, who barely ever got the celebrate their birthdays when they were younger. I could be Soul, who's father committed suicide on her birthday. I could be White, who had no one to celebrate with. That's right, White was an orphan. But that's another story for another time._

_But how much worse could it really get? Blue had wonderful parents whom always had a big celebration, and Silver, despite his mother being a no-show, his father always made an effort by sending a small gift. Soul still had her mother, and while White had no parents, she had us. She had Black and Cheren and Bianca. She had the other dexholders._

_Is it wrong to say I am jealous? I mean, I'm lucky if I get a card, let alone see my parents. I don't even think that anyone else knows about my birthday... I just don't want one. I don't want people to feel obliged to have a big to-do for it. It's nothing but a reminder that my Dad thinks I'm useless. Nothing but a reminder that my Mom would rather be free than celebrate._

_I don't want a birthday anymore._

o.0.o.0.o

Gold blinked as he read through the last entry of the diary. Crystal was stupid, leaving this out for him to find. It was bookmarked to this page, and he read the entry, in Crystals nice, curled cursive. Perfectly legible compared to his own messy block letters. He swallowed, and looked over his shoulder, flipping through the entries. He noticed that a lot of them were basically a review of lab work she did that day, until he came across one particularly interesting entry.

In fact, he realized, it was the very first entry.

o.0.o.0.o

_December 27, 2012_

_I never did anything like this before. It is very strange and awkward for me to reveal my secrets and feelings like this. Gold said it would help me 'loosen up'. He says I'm way to serious. I think there is nothing wrong with being serious._

o.0.o.0.o

"Okay..." Gold muttered, turning the page.

o.0.o.0.o

_December 31, 2012_

_A few minutes till the new year. All the dexholders are gathered in Platinums enormous house with their families, celebrating a lavish party with beautiful outfits that were made by Ruby._

_I'm actually really self conscious about this navy blue dress that Ruby gave me, and oh Arceus, the shoes! I hate heels. In fact, they are currently sitting in the corner of the room right now with Sapphire's._

_I noticed that Gold actually brought another girl to the party. She had brown pigtails and a bright smile. She called herself Soul and claimed to be childhood friends with Gold. She was absolutely radiant in her white dress; the complete opposite of me. She's trying to get Silver to dance, and it's humorous. I swear the stoic boy was smiling. But it was only for a second._

_I wonder if being just friends with Gold was true. I mean, him having a girlfriend was nothing new. I could think of seven or eight off the top of my head I've seen him with, and all the girls he has flirted with in front of me, even going as far as to hit on Platinum and White(only to be stopped by Pearl and Black respectively)! But he never, ever brought them around to meet them. He never brought a girl to introduce to his friends._

_Maybe I'm overreacting. I feel as if I'm acting like a clingy girlfriend, even though we are just friends! That is all Gold is to me. A friend._

o.0.o.0.o

Gold blinked. Crystal was worried about him being in a relationship with Soul? but that was over a year ago! And besides, she practically followed him there, and she just so happened to have the dress from her coordinating career. Soul was like a sister to him. He could never treat her like a girlfriend because of that, and the fact that he was sure Silver would tear his head off if he tried.

He flipped through the pages some more, coming across an entry from her last birthday.

o.0.o.0.o

_April 30, 2013_

_I have something to say, or write, for the matter._

_I think I'm in love with Gold._

o.0.o.0.o

Gold felt his jaw drop at this. Crys? Super Serious Gal? Is this the same person?

He squinted at the page. It was her handwriting, no doubt. But her? And him? _Together? _He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe Crystal had a thing for him. Sure, he would openly admit she was pretty... But wouldn't any man with half a brain say that?

o.0.o.0.o

_May 1, 2013_

_I believe I left that hanging from my last entry. I'm not sure if I should be overjoyed that I managed to admit it or utterly horrified. Gold is a reckless idiot! Why one earth would I, one of the most serious of the dexholders, want to be in a relationship with him of all people?_

_He's just different hen most people, especially those of the opposite gender. I will openly admit that I have yet to run into someone like him. Sometimes I wonder if my treatment towards him turns him away. I mean, maybe his reckless idiotic personality is what I find attractive in him, but then again, Red can be horribly reckless as well, and I won't even get started on Pearl or Black. Trust me, I've seen some of the disasters the Unova holder can cause(like, say, the photos of countless sets destroyed and White having BW Agency pay them off)._

_But I don't feel the urge to smack and/or kick them upside the head when they do something stupid. Only with Gold. Maybe this is cruel, but I think I'm scared of him getting hurt. I've seen some of the things he's done, and trust me, he may not be flirting with danger like Sapphire, but some of these things could very well put his life at risk!_

_And him dying scares me more than anything._

o.0.o.0.o

He flipped through the pages some more, finding little to no other entries similar to this. He wracked his brain for a minute. Why would she just state that? Why not come out and tell him? Why keep it hidden away? If she cared so damn much, why did she treat him like dirt?!

He wracked his brain for answers, practically banging his cranium on the table. Why?! Why?! Why?!

"Girls are complicated." he finally settled on saying. He reread the entries, then did some deep soul searching. Crystal...

He picked up a pen, flipped to the first blank page and began to write.

o.0.o.0.o

_Crys,_

_I'm quite surprised by how much you've been hiding from me! Bad Super Serious Girl!_

_But on more serious matters, I have to say that I'm not quite sure I could ever love you like you do me(still a little shocked at that!). I mean, I know that I'm going to hurt you in the end, and I really don't want to. But I'll bet by you writing that, you know this too._

_But that really won't stop me from trying my best. And besides, I already know that if I step out of line, you'll just kick/slap me upside the head. XD I'm willing to try my best for you, Crys, I hope you know that. I'm more than just a reckless, womanizing, idiot, after all!_

_For you, Crystal, I will openly admit I'm willing to try._

o.0.o.0.o

**Happy B-day Crys!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


End file.
